


Afternoon thoughts

by greecehk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They’re idiots
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greecehk/pseuds/greecehk
Summary: Tuvo que morder su labio inferior, suprimiendo las ganas de tomarlo por la nuca y estamparlo contra sus labios. Porque joder, era precioso.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 15





	Afternoon thoughts

Tuvo que morder su labio inferior, suprimiendo las ganas de tomarlo por la nuca y estamparlo contra sus labios. Porque joder, era precioso.

No era del tipo romántico, no escribía poemas o canciones acerca de la belleza de una persona, pero deseo poder hacerlo ahora, porque alguien como Cas se lo merecía, merecía ser tratado como la obra de absoluta arte que era.

Sentía los dedos cosquillear por las ganas que tenía de pasar la mano por el cabello desordenado, quería hundir ahí su nariz y sentir el olor del ángel llenar sus sentidos.

Lo miró fruncir el ceño mientras leía un libro, mordiéndose su bonito labio inferior. Y joder, era precioso.

Dean había visto muchas cosas en su vida, cosas terribles en su mayoría. Pero atesoraba los recuerdos hermosos; como esa vez que Sam hizo un ensayo sobre él cuando tenía diez años, llamándolo su héroe. O cuando su papá sonreía a su mamá a la hora del desayuno, cuando ella ponía una taza de café caliente frente a él.

Pero Castiel era sin duda una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto. No lo decía tanto por su físico, realmente. No había encontrado a Jimmy nunca hermoso. Sin embargo, Cas tenía eso, esa chispa pura y casi divina en sus ojos increíblemente azules. Tenía esa inocencia con la que respondía, la confusión brillando en su mirada, la curiosidad infantil cuando aprendía algo nuevo a pesar de tener más de un millón de años.

Castiel levantó la vista del libro, encontrándose con su mirada, dedicándole una suave sonrisa antes de regresar la vista al libro, cambiando con un elegante movimiento la página.

Sintió su corazón latir ligeramente más rápido al preguntarse si se movería con la misma gracia en la cama. Si de la misma manera le dedicaría una sonrisa dulce después de besarle con desespero.

Sam le había dicho ya que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por el ángel, pero realmente, ¿qué sabía él? No conocía a Cas tan bien como él lo hacía. Y dudaba que un ser tan puro y poderoso pudiera fijarse en un hombre con tantos defectos y tan roto como lo estaba él.

Por otra parte, si lo estaba, Dean ciertamente no lo merecía. Su lista de fallos era muy larga como para poder compensarla en una vida. En cambio Cas era un jodido ángel.

"¿Dean?"

Levantó la mirada del arma que tenía en sus manos, la cual había estado limpiando probablemente más tiempo del necesario. Ojos azules chocaron contra los suyos, una mezcla de cautela y preocupación en ellos.

"¿Estás bien?" La voz ronca y tranquila hizo que parpadeara un par de veces, dejando sus pensamientos de lado.

"Si. Estaba distraído" respondió, voz segura mientras soltaba la pistola y el trapo manchado de grasa y polvo. "¿Qué estás leyendo, Cas?"

El ángel lo miró por unos segundos más, antes de asentir y bajar la mirada brevemente al libro que aún sostenía.

"Cumbres Borrascosas."

Dean arqueo una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido por la elección. "Eso no es como, ¿romántico?"

Observó a Castiel dejar el libro a un lado. "Si, he estado leyendo algunos libros con esta temática. Intento comprender los sentimientos humanos, ya que son más complejos de lo que espere en un principio. Desde que me volví humano he estado sintiendo cosas con más intensidad que antes. Cosas que ciertamente no he logrado identificar."

Dean asintió, frunciendo el ceño confundido. "Pero ya no eres humano. Eres un ángel de nuevo."

"Es verdad. Y sin embargo, los sentimientos persisten."

"¿Los has logrado identificar después de haber leído tus libros de adolescentes?" inquirió sonriendo de lado, volviendo su vista a las armas frente a él, revisando si le faltaba limpiar alguna.

"He logrando identificar casi todos. No obstante, uno aún no queda del todo claro."

"¿Mmm? ¿Que podría ser?"

No recibió respuesta, pero unos segundos después sintió una presencia cálida al lado de él.

"Dean."

Levantó la vista, confundido por la cercanía, cuando sintió unos suaves labios posarse sobre los suyos.

No fue como tal un beso, más bien un tenue roce, lleno de timidez y cautela. Aún así Dean sintió sus mejillas calentarse, y su estómago apretarse en una mezcla de nerviosismo y sorpresa. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que le podría dar un infarto en ese momento.

Castiel se alejó de él, enderezándose con un ligero sonrojo, y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados de manera precavida. Una juguetona sonrisa queriendo aparecer en sus labios.

"Eres precioso, Dean."


End file.
